Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As computing devices and platforms proliferate, individual users may find themselves using multiple computing devices and platforms to accomplish tasks. For example, a user may switch between a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, and/or a smart phone, depending on the current environment. While these devices provide or support software for performing particular tasks (e.g., web browsing, word processing, email, social networking, etc.), different devices may have different applications for performing the same task. Therefore, a user that switches between devices while performing a task may find it difficult or inefficient to find the relevant application on the new device.